


Дневные наслаждения

by slyly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyly/pseuds/slyly
Summary: Работа с Визенгамотом - вещь не самая приятная, которую когда-либо делала Гермиона Грейнджер, с тех пор, как она в Хогвартсе имело дело с близнецами Уизли. Но, к счастью, дома ее ждет довольно понимающий и ужасно сексуальной муж.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afternoon Delights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492133) by [Tyrannic_Puppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannic_Puppy/pseuds/Tyrannic_Puppy). 



Изумрудное пламя погасло за спиной Гермионы, стоило ей полностью выйти из камина в гостиной. Гнев снова охватил ее: она вспомнила тех старых идиотов из министерства, с которыми ей пришлось иметь дело. У них не было никаких законных оснований завернуть ее предложение.

Она сняла мантию и отправила ее вместе со своей тяжелой сумкой на вешалку, установленную рядом с большим камином. Ее родителям такое соседство казалось странным до того момента, как Гермиона впервые показала им летучий порох. Но сейчас даже такого беззаботного воспоминания оказалось недостаточно, чтобы развеять ее паршивое настроение.

Резко повернувшись на каблуках, она вдруг замерла. Все ее мысли и чувства мгновенно смешались в бесформенный клубок при виде представшего перед ее глазами зрелища.

Гермиона могла по пальцам одной руки сосчитать, сколько раз ее мозг полностью переставал нормально функционировать. Одним из таких случаем было окаменение после незапланированной встречи с василиском в библиотеке Хогвартса.

В этот раз причина определенно оказалась приятней.

Сидя, вернее полулежа на диване, напротив камина расположился Гарри Поттер.

Обычно вид мужа вызывал у нее улыбку на лице, но сегодня это было нечто большее.

Ониксовую ручку, которую она подарила ему на тридцатилетие, он держал в левой руке, машинально покусывая зубами колпачок, сверкая белоснежными зубами. Он усердно вчитывался в несколько пергаментов, зажатых в правой руке.

Но это был не тот нескладный, одетый в обноски кузена, Гарри с разбитыми очками из ее юности.

Он растянулся на диване, одетый только в серые спортивные штаны — его любимая форма одежды для ленивых выходных. «Какое кощунство», — подумала Гермиона, поскольку ноги Гарри были одной из ее любимых частей его тела. Его обнаженная грудь блестела в лучах послеполуденного солнца, льющегося через большое окно позади него, пока он рассеянно занимался своей работой.

Годы унижения и насмешек со стороны своих «родственничков» привели к жгучему желанию Гарри позаботиться о своем теле, чем он и занялся по окончании Хогвартса. Хотя его мышцы и сейчас не были слишком рельефными, но достаточно твердыми, и у Гермионы не было лучшего слова для этого, чем сексуальные. Увидев его, полулежавшего на ее любимом диване, она совершенно забыла о том, что испортило ей день.

И дьявольски завело ее.

Она рассеянно облизнула губы, пожирая его глазами. Пальцы потянули слишком тугой воротник ее рубашки, когда она попыталась выпустить часть того жара, уже разгорающегося в ее теле.

Он даже не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на шум камина, настолько поглощенный своей работой, что не было ничего, что могло бы помешать Гермионе откровенно пялиться, когда она бессознательно шагнула вперед. Теперь-то она заметила, что мягкая серая ткань была слегка натянута в определенном месте, и поняла, что ее муж, по крайней мере, был наполовину готов.

Озорная ухмылка расплылась по ее лицу при одной мысли о том, о чем же думал Гарри, что могло вызвать такую реакцию; ее бедра непроизвольно сжались в ответ, прежде чем она перевела взгляд повыше того места, к которому он был приковано ранее. Гарри повернул голову и, встретившись с ней взглядом, широко улыбнулся. Ее колени слегка подогнулись; она ощутила на себе всю силу того, что она называла его «лицом папарацци», хотя когда он надевал его перед камерами, улыбка никогда не светилась в его глазах.

Она не могла не прикусить нижнюю губу, заметив, как в уголках его глаз появились лучики морщин, вызванных такой широкой улыбкой. Его глаза, казалось, заблестели еще ярче, несмотря на то, что яркое летнее солнце светило ему в спину. И его почти обнаженное тело, казалось, замерцало еще больше, когда он улыбнулся ей, прежде чем вернуться к бумагам.

И на этом все. Для Гермионы это стало последней каплей.

Ей потребовалось ровно семь секунд, чтобы преодолеть расстояние от камина до дивана; одежда слетала на ходу, пока она добиралась до него, чтобы с глубоким стоном впиться в его губы поцелуем.

Шершавые ладони Гарри скользнули вверх по ее обнаженной спине, оставляя за собой дорожку покалывающих мурашек, в то время как ее собственные пытались распутать довольно свободный узел, сдерживающий его младшего товарища.

Когда узел развязался, она, не теряя времени, избавила Гарри от единственной одежды и тут же оседлала его.

Ровно через тридцать секунд после этой его улыбки на ее лице появилась такая же; она с удовольствием приветствовала его глубоко внутри себя, и все мысли о... чем бы она там не занималась, исчезли. Теперь лишь они двое имели значение.

Секс с Гарри был наркотиком, за который Гермиона голосовала бы обеими руками. Руками, которые в данный момент скользили по его великолепному телу, пока она раскачивалась взад и вперед.

Она наконец-то оторвалась от его губ, запрокинув голову, и издала гортанный стон наслаждения. Едва уловив дикий взгляд Гарри, Гермиона закрыла глаза и полностью отдалась во власть ощущениям.

Сильными руками Гарри крепко обхватил ее за попку, притягивая ее еще ближе и начиная входить в нее резче и глубже. А затем привычными движениями принялся разглаживать ямочки на пояснице, тем самым вызывая у нее приятную дрожь, после которой он любил проводить руками по ее бокам, пока не останавливался у ее поднятых рук.

На этот раз сладострастная дрожь буквально предшествовала его движению, поскольку ее грудь уже жаждала его прикосновений, а он и не стал откладывать это дело в долгий ящик. Оба холмика быстро оказались в его крепкой хватке, и хотя она все еще считала их слишком маленькими, Гарри снова доказал, что большая грудь — пустая трата времени, мастерски двигая руками по ее чувствительной плоти.

Ее возбужденные соски мягко перекатывались под его пальцами, в то время как его ладони обхватывали и сжимали ее груди, посылая импульсы удовольствия по всему ее напряженному телу.

Гермиона чувствовала себя как натянутая струна, каждый мускул напрягался, когда она приближалась к знакомой вершине. У Гарри никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы подвести ее к оргазму, но сегодня он играл на ней, как на тонко настроенном инструменте, будучи искуснейшим музыкантом.

— Гарри, — задыхаясь выпалила она, когда его руки и член начали работать над ее телом поистине волшебным образом.

И когда он с разворота правой ладонью шлепнул ее по бедру, ее тело напряглось и она кончила.

Пальцами она крепко сжала его плечи, ногтями впиваясь в плоть, чувствуя, как волны удовольствия растекаются по непослушному телу, исходя из самого сердца. И хотя в это мгновение ее глаза были крепко зажмурены, она знала, что прямо сейчас Гарри смотрит на нее, как на самую драгоценную вещь на планете.

Много раз он описывал ей чувства, которые испытывал, наблюдая за ее лицом во время оргазма. В первый раз она сильно покраснела и от смущения отказывалась говорить с ним в течение нескольких часов. Теперь же она упивалась сознанием того, что выражение ее лица способно возбуждать его до такой степени.

В течение многих лет она боролась со самооценкой своей внешности, но Гарри ни разу не позволил ей усомниться в том, что она как минимум красива.

Когда же ее чувства снова начали работать должным образом, она почувствовала, как его мозолистые сильные пальцы осторожно пробежались по ее щеке, большим пальцем обводя нижнюю губу, которая теперь была прижата верхними зубами. Это зрелище — по словам Гарри — могло запросто заставить его трахнуть её прилюдно.

Она не могла удержаться от смешка, и, открыв глаза, увидела такое же веселье в глазах Гарри.

Но не потребовалось много времени, чтобы подрагивающие мышцы нижней части ее тела сменили это веселье на желание.

Ухмылка появилась на ее лице, когда она подняла бедра вверх, прежде чем снова опуститься, и Гарри громко застонал, когда она начала двигаться и покручивать бедрами так, как она знала, он любил. Потому что, как и он её, она всегда доводила его до оргазма во время секса. По крайней мере, если исключить тот случай, когда однажды Рон заявился к ним не вовремя и тут же схлопотал от них проклятие за свое вторжение. И сегодня она просто не потерпит неудачу.

Крепче схватившись за его плечи, она использовала их, как опору, в то время как остальная часть ее тела начала двигаться, влекомая первобытным желанием. Ее глаза были прикованы к его, когда он большим пальцем освободил ее губу от крепкой хватки ее же зубов.

Дьявольская улыбка появилась на ее лице, когда она полностью отдалась во власть движениям, и вскоре гостиная наполнилась шлепающими звуками, отдающимися в соседних комнатах по крайней мере двойным эхом.

Тело Гермионы снова запело от восторга на подступах к очередному оргазму, но все ее внимание было приковано к блеску в глазах Гарри. На этот раз она не собиралась отправиться на вершину блаженства раньше него.

Секс между ними всегда был чем-то сокровенным, но сегодня, когда их лица разделяло не более фута и они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а их тела наслаждались друг другом, Гермиона не думала, что когда-либо в жизни была так возбуждена. Не говоря о том, что она уже кончила несколько минут назад.

— Черт, — слетело с ее губ, но она отказывалась закрывать глаза на этот раз. — Я люблю тебя.

В ответ Гарри прикусил губу, безуспешно пытаясь подавить стон.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Очень.

Их тела практически превращались в размытое пятно от быстрых и сильных ударов друг о друга. Каждый нерв в их телах был в огне, как приятное Круцио, пытку которым хотелось никогда не прекращать.

Но несмотря на то, что они оба обладали железной волей, неизбежное, по определению, не могло быть остановлено.

— Гермио-на-а-а-а, — зарычал Гарри, опуская руки, чтобы снова схватить ее за задницу, его пальцы впились в кожу, чтобы с помощью этой стальной хватки по-настоящему мощно врезаться в ее тело.

Гермиона не могла остановить свой оргазм, почувствовав, как огненная струя спермы брызнула внутрь нее, буквально крича о своем собственном взлете к небесам, когда все остальной мир, за исключением ее и Гарри, оказался смыт жгучим удовольствием, которому она отдалась.

Их громкие стоны и тяжелое дыхание сливались в единой песне радости, когда они продолжали толкаться и тереться друг о друга, отходя от несомненно одного из величайших одновременных оргазмов, которые у них когда-либо были. А за последние тринадцать лет брака у них их было очень и очень много.

Гермиона буквально обмякла, зная, что Гарри ни за что не позволит ей упасть. Ни разу со времен войны он не подвел ее, и он снова проявил себя; его сильные руки обхватили и крепко прижали ее к своей груди, уткнувшись носом в ее щеку, одной рукой зарываясь в ее густые локоны, теперь уже свободные от рабочей прически. Если и было что-то неизменное в ее волосах, так это то, что их ничем было не удержать во время секса. Независимо от используемой позы.

Тяжело дыша в объятиях мужа, Гермиона опустила взгляд и заметила бумаги, над которыми Гарри работал, когда она пришла. Но что-то в них было не так. Когда ее аналитический ум снова начал функционировать нормально, она заметила, что все они были пустыми.

Наклонившись, она перевернула несколько листов и увидела, что они пусты с обеих сторон.

Взглянув на Гарри, она заметила, что вместо привычной улыбки на его лице расплылась хитрая усмешка. Что, если быть честной с самой собой, было ее любимым выражением его лица.

Ее глаза подозрительно сузились, и она сжала мускулы вокруг его все еще погруженного в нее члена.

— Что за фокусы? — спросила она укоризненно, почти шепотом.

Гарри все с той же коварной усмешкой провел пальцами по ее бледной, влажной от пота, щеке..

— Отвлекал тебя от этих идиотов.

Он наклонился вперед и снова завладел ее губами.

И тут Гермиона поняла, что он прав. Она совершенно забыла о своем разочаровании, связанном с этими идиотами в Визенгамоте. Но Гарри не нужно было этого знать, во всяком случае, пока.

— Ну, тогда продолжай, любовь моя.

Ухмылка Гарри стала шире, и она почувствовала, как он пульсирует в ней.

— Как пожелаешь.


	2. Прозрение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Новый год - это время для размышления и осмысления того, как хочешь изменить свою жизнь. Но что делать, если она уже идеальна, кроме одного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П.с.: не бечено. Будет отбечено позднее. Так что без гречки, пожалуйста.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и покрепче сжал руки вокруг прекрасной ведьмы, пребывавшей в его объятиях.  
\- Гермиона, - тихо прошептал он решительным голосом. - Выходи за меня?  
Ведьма замерла на мгновение, прежде чем откинувшись назад, прижалась к его груди обнаженной спиной, чтобы через плечо заглянуть в его глубокие зеленые глаза. Без привычных очков они были еще более завлекающими, и читать их было легче.  
\- Ч-что? - переспросила она, будучи настолько ошеломленная услышанным да так, что она не могла связно говорить.  
\- Я сказал,.. - сделав паузу, он откинул голову назад, слегка отодвинувшись от нее. Гермиона наблюдала, как Гарри, подняв левую руку вверх, сделал манящее движение и через мгновение из верхнего ящика комода выпорхнула маленькая темно-зеленая бархатная коробочка, и быстро приземлилась ему в руку. И тут же он снова прижался к ней с гораздо большей силой, окутав ее огромным количеством тела, превосходящим то, которое она испытала от оргазма всего несколько минут назад. - Выходи за меня.  
Велением магии коробочка распахнулась и Гермиона ахнула от блеска утреннего солнца, отразившегося от восхитительного изумруда среднего размера, в платиновой оправе.  
\- Но почему?  
Гарри улыбнулся и крепче прижался к ней.  
\- Когда мы в последний раз засыпали раздельно? - он сделал паузу, мягко поцеловал ее в плечо, губами двигаясь вверх, Гермиона бессознательно отклонила голову, предоставив ему возможность подняться выше. - Каждый вторник и пятницу мы устраиваем романтические вечера в городе. Воскресенья проводим с твоими родителями. И пока ты болтаешь с Хелен, я с Ричардом смотрю записи матчей за прошедшую неделю.  
Гермиона почувствовала, как сердечко буквально затрепетало от нежных поцелуев и хриплых слов, водопадом обрушившихся на ее раскрасневшуюся кожу, в сочетании с тем, вот что оказывается обернулась их дружба.  
\- Мы встречаемся вот уже четыре с половиной года, делаем все что включает это понятие , кроме как используем положенное название. Я абсолютно уверен в том, что люблю тебя всем сердцем. Я люблю твою семью, которая приняла меня без всяких оглядок и осуждения. В моих объятиях, в этой постели, ты проводишь больше времени, чем в Министерстве, а твоих вещей в комоде больше, чем моих.  
Гермиона повернула голову, поймав губы, которые касались ее щеки, и вовлекла его в страстный поцелуй. Все, что он сказал - правда. Они встречались, Мерлина ради, действительно жили вместе. Ее квартира сейчас была больше местом, где можно провести время, нежели место, где она жила. В те долгие недели, когда Гарри был вынужден уезжать, она приглашала к себе Луну, и они вдвоем "сидели дома", пока она покрепче закутывалась в рубашку или джемпер, который больше всего пахли Гарри, чтобы хоть немного облегчить то, как она скучала по нему и его объятиям.  
Гарри разорвал поцелуй, чтобы они смогли восстановить дыхание. И когда она открыла глаза, то его оказались невероятно близко. Единственное, что ей удалось различить еще, так это улыбку, расплывшуюся на его серьезном лице, и сияющий камешек обручального кольца в левой руке.  
\- Наши жизни уже переплетены во всех возможных сферах. Окажи мне величайшую честь, став моей женой. Давай уже окончательно станем Поттерами и приступим к работе над новым поколением, чтобы пронести нашу любовь сквозь время.  
Гермиона чувствовала, как в уголках глаз, собираются крупные слезы удовольствия. Когда большинство девочек мечтали о романтическом предложении: свечах и ужине в лунном свете, а на фоне негромко играет музыка и влюбленные смотрят друг другу в глаза, и затем мужчина опускается на одно колено. И вот она лежит в постели в чем мать родила, чувствуя, как между бедер высыхает результат их занятия любовью, прижимаясь задницей, к твердеющему естеству Гарри, поняла, что вот эта картина напрочь уничтожила все эти романтически-запланированные предложения на много-много миль.  
Мужчина, которого она любит и любила вот уже много лет, прямо сейчас обнажил свою душу, в самом интимном плане. Они были открыты друг с другом, как и всегда. Картинка их счастливой семейной жизни так долго не складывалась из-за упрямой слепоты, и вот оно последние препятствие перед тем, как они станут единым целым навсегда.  
Глаза Гарри буквально мерцали от переполняющей его любви, когда он смотрел на нее сверху вниз. И тогда Гермиона окончательно приняла ту истину, что клокотала в сердце. У нее было все, что она когда-либо хотела в этой жизни, за небольшим исключением в виде кольца, украшающего безымянный палец.  
\- Да, - Гермиона прикусила губу от удовольствия, тут же почувствовав, как между ее половинками толкнулся член возлюбленного. - Я выйду за тебя замуж, Гарри.  
Он снова поцеловал ее, яростно набросившись на ее губы. За прошедшие годы они разделили много страстных объятий, но только сейчас Гермионе стало ясно, что они подпитывались глубочайшей любовью, которую она только знала. Почувствовав легкую дрожь левой руки, она разорвала поцелуй и заметила, что ее рука была в плену рук Гарри, а бархатной коробочки нигде не было видно.  
Вместо этого, ее содержимое блестело в утреннем солнце прямо на бледном безымянном пальчике ведьмы. И сейчас Гермионе удалось рассмотреть его получше и она узнала кольцо. Много лет назад Гарри показывал ей его, когда они разбирали вещи его родителей. Обручальное кольцо его матери теперь стало ее обручальным кольцом. Чтобы она могла носить его отныне и до того момента, когда они вдвоем уйдут из этого мира, где оно будет согревать ее сердце навеки веков.  
Гермиона с трудом оторвала взгляд от этой красоты, а затем развернулась так, чтобы полностью оказаться на женихе. Грудью она буквально впечаталась во вздымающуюся грудь Гарри, когда они снова слились в поцелуе. Наконец-то их чувства открыты и поровну разделены между ними.  
Когда она снова отстранилась, чтобы перевести дыхание, Гермиона вспомнила об одном мучавшем ее вопросе.  
\- Почему именно сегодня, Гарри?  
\- Новый год должен быть связан с переменами, - пояснил Гарри, глядя на нее с яркой улыбкой на лице. - Привносить что-то новое в нашу жизнь. И когда я оглянулся назад, то поняла, что не было ни одной вещи, которую я хотел бы изменить. Я люблю свою работу. Я живу с самой удивительной женщиной на Земле и которую люблю всеми фибрами души. Единственной вещью, которой мне не хватало было это, - он нежно погладил кольцо, которое чувствовалось, как родное на ее руке. - И я понял, что дабы продвинуться вперед мне нужна только ты.  
Гермиона потерялась в его взгляде, в котором она разглядела каждый уголок ее души и знала, что каждое слово было правдой. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как кто-то из них был способен скрыть что-то важное друг от друга. Так что было довольно проблематично сохранять в секрете рождественские подарки или сюрпризы на дни рождения. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, и вскоре отточенными движениями его пульсирующее естество оказалось в приветливых объятиях ее теплой пещерки.  
Не отрывая взгляда, Гарри начал медленно водить руками по ее телу, распаляя огонь страсти. В такие моменты ее тело было необычайно восприимчиво. Он играл на ней, как на музыкальном инструменте, извлекая из нее стоны или чувственную дрожь для своей мелодии.  
Чем больше она размышляя о сложившейся ситуации, тем больше понимала, что Гарри прав. Они же фактически женаты, но только не на бумажке. И не первый год. К тому же это было единственным возможным шагом вперед, помимо того, чем они занимались сейчас снова и снова.  
Ощущение его твердой плоти внутри всегда доставляло Гермионе необычайное наслаждение, и сейчас она пыталась получить его по максимуму. Они так тесно были прижаты друг к другу, что все те движения, что ей удавалось сделать приносили просто невероятные ощущения.  
Гарри положил руки на обе щечки, притягивая ее лицо ближе, чтобы снова слиться в поцелуе. Вся нежность поцелуя была схожа с томным движением бедер, пока они делились своей любовью, так что может только влюбленная пара. Последняя преграда между ними исчезла, и сейчас даже их секс казался самым лучшим из всех, каким они занимались. В этот раз оба осознавали всю глубину любви, которая направляла каждое движение влюбленных.  
Гермиона разорвала поцелуй, выгнувшись дугой, крепко прижимаясь к Гарри, чувствуя, как невероятно интенсивное удовольствие распространялось по нижней части ее живота. Непрерывный поток блаженной дрожи пробежал вверх и вниз по ее позвоночнику, заставляя каждый миллиметр ее тела, прижатого к Гарри, покалывать от чего-то более удивительного, чем любая магия, которую она чувствовала раньше.  
Гермиона стремительно приближалась к вершине, несмотря на неторопливый темп, и понимала, что этот оргазм она запомнил на века. А приятные напряжение внутри и подрагивающий член подсказывали, что ее жених тоже приближается к своему финалу. Ведьма ахнула, прикусив многострадальную нижнюю губу и в это мгновение вспомнила, что сегодня у нее наступило фертильное окно, именно поэтому вчера Гарри не кончил в нее, и сейчас ей хотелось этого, как никогда раньше.  
\- В меня, Гарри, - прошептала она, смотря ему прямо в глаза. - Давай начнем работать сегодня и над новым поколением тоже.  
Рука соскользнула с ее лица, зарываясь в гриве растрепанных волос, когда они пересекли черту удовольствия, а звуки одновременного оргазма наполнили комнату, так же как и заполнялось ее лоно.  
В этот момент Гермиона познала истинное блаженство. Она окончательно осознала, что несмотря на то, что для отличного секса эмоции в общем-то не требуются, но все-таки их наличие выводят это занятие на совсем другой уровень. Гермиона никогда не испытывала такого оргазма. Простое признание и принятие чувств, которые она всегда испытывала к Гарри, превознесло полученные ощущения просто до небес.  
Прошло несколько долгих, блаженных минут, прежде чем кто-то смог разговаривать достаточно связно.  
\- Мое тело сейчас такое живое, но я абсолютно не хочу двигаться, - прошептал Гарри ей на ушко.  
\- М-м-м, согласна. И это было...  
\- Волшебно, - тихонько хихикнул Гарри, пока его руки медленно двигались вверх-вниз по ее спине, вызывая волны мурашек.  
Гермиона выпустила его плечи из своих крепких объятий, и повернув голову, покрепче прижалась к его шее. Все те многочисленные оргазмы, которые она испытывала будучи на нем, а затем не была в силах пошевелиться, доказали, что Гарри способен выдержать ее в таком положении около часа. Однажды они даже заснули в такой позе, проснувшись лишь несколько часов спустя все еще находясь в его крепких объятиях.  
\- Как мы не заметили этого раньше, Гарри? Ведь мы вместе уже семь лет, - проговорила она в его горло, чувствуя как бешеный ритм его сердца замедляется, пока они тяжело дыша, отходили от оргазма.  
\- А может все-таки заметили? Я не посмотрел ни на одну женщину с тех пор, как мы впервые переспали. В твоих объятиях я чувствовал себя, как дома. И однажды вернувшись из командировки и обнаружив тебя, спящей на моей постели и завернувшейся в мой свитер, это согрело мое сердце, больше чем можно выразить словами, - Гарри замолчал, снова зарываясь рукой в ее волосы и прижимая к себе, глубоко вдохнул ее запах. - Твой аромат меня успокаивает. А твое присутствие рядом дарит мне покой. Думаю, что мы все прекрасно понимали, просто не готовы были признаться в этом даже сами себе.  
Гермиона кивнула, все также прижимаясь к его шее, понимая, что все его слова правда, поскольку все, что он описал, чувствует и она. Ее объятия сперва были просто способом успокоить Гарри, но постепенно переросли в то, чего она жаждала постоянно. А теперь ей не нужно даже искать предлог, чтобы прижать его к себе. И его запаха всегда было достаточно, чтобы мгновенно успокоиться после трудного рабочего дня. Гарри был для нее родным домом, и так уже больше десяти лет. А сегодняшнее утро просто стало самым логичным следующим шагом в жизни Гарри и Гермионы, поскольку стало уже непреложным фактом во всей Вселенной.  
Она позволила себе обмозговать все события сквозь призму открывшихся чувств. И каждое воспоминание теперь вызывало улыбку на лице.  
\- М-м-м, - она снова прижалась к Гарри так крепко, как только могла, еще раз подумав о том, что ее короткое пребывание в качестве девочки-кошки оставило в ней больше кошачьих черт, чем она первоначально полагала, - теперь я буду спать. Но я хочу просыпаться вот так всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
-Я тоже, - ответил он, каким-то образом ухитрившись натянуть простыню с их ног на их обнаженные сплетенные тела. - Спи спокойно, любовь моя. Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься.  
Засыпая Гермиона, понимала, что настоящая жизнь только начинается, и теперь она будет лелеять каждое ее мгновение в объятиях своего жениха.


End file.
